


Love Snippets

by rinji_chan1



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Beatles Song, Based on an ABBA Song, Don't tell my wip, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Fluff, I have a writer's block, Love at First Sight, M/M, Random Song Challenge, References to ABBA, References to the Beatles, Songfic, i might do another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinji_chan1/pseuds/rinji_chan1
Summary: A couple of random Ohmiya drabbles feat. the songs of ABBA and The Beatles.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 6
Collections: Turning up with Jpop





	Love Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed to loosen up my brain in writing. Also, because my first ship in the Arashi fandom is Ohmiya, but for some reason I haven't posted enough fics of them as a couple. So, here we are.
> 
> P.S. I'm an old soul, don't @ me and my music preferences.

**Super Trouper - (ABBA)**

Shining brightly against the spotlights, Nino sung and strummed his guitar.

Ohno from the backstage gazed at him, without any care of the world around him.

Although he was nervous since he was the next performer, that didn’t hinder him, because he knew later Nino would be watching him as well.

**Lay All Your Love On Me - (ABBA)**

Nino slammed his glass onto the table after chugging down all the liquor down his throat. On his other hand, he was holding a cigarette. He put it in between his lips, the smoke drifting into the air.

Amongst the crowds, Nino only had eyes for only one dancer. The way he moved his head, his arms, and his hips; it hypnotized him.

It drove him crazy to see the fact that Ohno was dancing with another.

Nino dumped his cigarette onto the ashtray and went towards them. Clenching his fists, he was ready to start a fight...

**All You Need Is Love - (The Beatles)**

Love was very cliché word for Nino.

Over the years, he had grown sick of silly love songs but never did he think that when that one person came into his life, everything would change. As he caressed that beautiful face, Nino went closer to kiss Ohno. The feeling of romance enticed him. He was starting to call his past self a fool.

He finally realized what he needed.

_Love._

**All My Loving - (The Beatles)**

Gazing at the sleeping face of his cute boyfriend, Ohno huddled closer and kissed Nino’s forehead. It was time for him to go. He didn’t want to wake Nino up; he knew Nino wouldn’t want him to leave. So he left a note on the desk across Nino’s bed, written with words of love. Ohno promised himself he would come back one day.

“Goodbye for now.” He said, and the door closes.

**Got To Get You In My Life - (The Beatles)**

It was a chance meeting.

Nino was taking a lonely ride on the road, going nowhere, around the city.

When he stopped at a gas station, he found a man who needed a ride. The man looked gorgeous, so he accepted. His name was Ohno Satoshi. “It’s nice to meet you.” He said.

And for the first time, Nino had the desire to want this beautiful human being in his life. Forever.


End file.
